placeofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Glendal Milone
Glendal Milone is a character in the Inspector Ark and one of the three protagonists in Auto Theft First Response. Glendal is a member of the Ballas who is an undercover cop in order to prevent any investigations relating to his gang. He has murdered several cops, civilians and rival gang members. Once, himself and another cop were sent to investigate Grove Street, home to the Ballas, where Glendal and other Ballas brutally murdered the police officer. His surname was revealed as 'Milone' on May 6th 2017. Inspector Ark He is playable in two missions, one of which where the police discover his true identity and becomes the centre target of a giant shootout. He is killed by Tony Capolivaro atop a tower in Fort Zancudo, and his dead body falls backwward and over the ledge. First Response He, like Edwin and Ardal is one of the three protagonists. First Response happens a month before Inspector Ark. Despite his true identity as a Ballas gang member, he is friends with Edwin, but despises Ardal. However, toward the end of First Response, particulary after he is saved by Ardal, the two develop a strong friendship, to the point when Glendal stands up to the county sheriff who expells Ardal. Plot Glendal is a Ballas Gang Member who is also a member of the LSPD. During December of 2015, he works with Edwin and Ardal against the gang named the zeros. Glendal contributes by hijacking a Zero Cargo Plane and delivering it to Fort Zancudo to be inspected by the army. While attempting to discover Brad Capolivaro's secret identity (Zeros leader), the Zeros kidnap him and attempt to kill him, but is rescued by Ardal, who develops a genuine friendship with him. Ardal pursues and kills Brad, whom he unmaskes as Fort Zancudo's leader. With him dead, the zeros lose funding which cripples the gang. Tony Capolivaro then assumes control of the remnants of the gang. Glendal is against the zeros as they are a rival gang to the Ballas. The county sheriff proceeds to kick Ardal from the police force and deport him from the state for disobeying a direct order, much to Edwin and Glendal's dismay. A month later, when the Zero's are managed by Brad's son Tony, Glendal is caught in a feud between the Vagos and the Zeros, as well as James Vincent and Alan Beadsman, two men forced to work for the Zeros after being decieved into joining them. After Glendal's true identity is discovered by the LSPD, and he murders several police in a bloody shootout, Tony forces Vincent and Beadsman against the Ballas, despite the fact the two were working with Glendal at the time, much to Glendal's anger. To settle things, Tony summons Glendal and Vincent to a tower at Fort Zancudo. Both Glendal and Tony wish to use Vincent for their own needs, but Tony proceeds to kill Glendal by shooting him in the head. The army are alerted of the situation, and both Vincent and Tony retreat in separate ways. Sometime later, Edwin is called to Fort Zancudo to discover Glendal's body. Non canonically, after Michael Ramsbottom reforms the timeline, Ponty calls on Glendal, Edwin and Ardal to stop him. They eventually succeed, and Dr Ponty erases the minds of Edwin, Ardal and Glendal. Death ]]